


Don't Listen To A Word I Say

by DxityDoo



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxityDoo/pseuds/DxityDoo
Summary: His eyes flickered back up to Ethan's face. The light caught his eyes, turning them from their usual dark brown to a colour so beautiful it took Benny's breath away. Ethan's eyes sparkled, alight with life and it was at that moment Benny realised he was very much screwed.OrThe one in which Benny realises he's in love with his best friend and goes to said best friend's younger sister for advice.





	Don't Listen To A Word I Say

It was a bright summer's day when Benny had finally worked it out. 

The morning was just the same as ever – the sun shining in the sky above, sending splashes of light streaming across the ground in front of Benny and Ethan. Birds chirped, flittering from tree to tree as the two friends walked. 

Benny was relishing in the cool breeze that gently whistled through the branches over his head, keeping the day from being unbearably hot. Beside him, Ethan was passionately babbling about a recent theory about a game that was yet to be released. 

Though they'd been walking to school, Benny couldn't help the feeling of _right_. It was the way he'd always felt about being with Ethan. It was so easy, he could be himself... if only Ethan wasn't currently head-over-heels for a certain vampire. 

Benny let out a quiet sigh, glancing at the shorter boy to his left. He looked good that day, silhouetted against the golden light of the sun. With the dancing halo of light surrounding him, Benny could almost believe he was an angel. It looked like a moment snapped straight from some kind of cheesy romantic film. For a moment, Benny couldn't help but wish that was the case.

Benny paused for a moment. _What?_ He'd known for a while now that the things he felt when he was around his best friend maybe weren't a universal experience for everyone but wanting to be in a romance film? With Ethan of all people? Where had that thought come from.

His eyes flickered back up to Ethan's face. The light caught his eyes, turning them from their usual dark brown to a colour so beautiful it took Benny's breath away. Ethan's eyes sparkled, alight with life and it was at that moment Benny realised he was very much screwed.

***

School that day was practically hell for Benny – being that close to Ethan but having to watch from the side as he fumbled and blushed his way through conversations with Sarah... Not fun. Normally, he would be right there cheering on the shorter boy but today? He couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. 

His heart throbbed, wanting nothing more than Ethan to turn away from Sarah and look, really _look_ , at Benny and realise that he too was in love with his best friend. Benny shook his hand, trying to clear it. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. This wasn't some cheesy romance movie where you can identify the main couple within seconds and know that they'll eventually end up together. 

He knew there was little to no chance Ethan would ever feel the same way about him but Benny couldn't help but hope, his eyes roaming over his best friend's figure as if trying to memorise every line and curve. There had been times in the past where he had been sure Ethan had liked him. At the time, he hadn't recognised the feeling he got at those thoughts as what it was but now he would give anything to get those signals again. 

Benny couldn't confront Ethan and ask him whether he still felt the same way – that was far too direct and he was terrified of losing Ethan as his best friend. 

His thoughts were starting to get erratic and confusing. If only there was someone he could talk to about this... Sarah was obviously out, Erica... even more so and Rory? Benny doubted Rory could give him the advice he wanted and, even if he could, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't end up telling Ethan about it somehow. So, who was left? 

Suddenly an idea pinged into his head. A bad one but apparently love-sick Benny was desperate enough to go through with it... This was gonna backfire on him, wasn't it?

***

"Hey, E? Can I come round tonight?" The two boys were walking home from a school day that had seemed to drag on forever, to Benny, at least.

"Oh, uh... Not really... I promised Sarah I'd help her with something tonight... sorry." Ethan stuttered out. Perfect.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Benny tried not to let his relief show. 

"Yeah, see you," As he walked past Ethan's house to his own, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder at his friend. He looked just as amazing as ever. Benny was really starting to realise he had a problem... He needed to put his plan into action as soon as possible. Good thing everything had worked out so easily...

Dumping his bag in his room and yelling a quick 'Hi, Grandma!" over his shoulder, Benny settled himself by his window, waiting for his friend's familiar head to exit his house. He felt a flare of... something – jealousy? - as his eyes settled on the subject of his friend's affections but he quickly shoved it down. He needed this to happen for his plan to work. He could deal with it for one night.

He stood up from his chair, stretching his limbs and grabbed his keys. He left his house and walked the ten steps to his friend's house that were basically second-nature now. He did have a key to Ethan's house – Ethan had given it to him once he'd realised Benny spent more time at Ethan's house than his own – but Ethan's parents weren't exactly... aware of it and, given Ethan wasn't there to 'let him in' anymore, he figured it was better to ring the doorbell. 

Ethan's mum opened the door, a look of surprise flitting across her face as she registered who it was.

"Oh, Benny. I thought Ethan had forgotten something... Ethan's not here right now," she told him, seemingly expecting that to deter Benny. 

"I know. I just left something of mine here... can I grab it quickly?" He asked, hoping she didn't ask him what it was or why he couldn't get it tomorrow.

"Sure. Come in," Benny walked into what had basically become his second-home and ran up the steps to Ethan's room. Before he reached it, he turned, knocking on Jane's door instead.

"Who is it?" Came the young, unmistakable voice of Ethan's sister.

"It's Benny," A pause

"What do you want?" She asked almost suspiciously.

"I just want to ask you something..." Another pause.

"What do I get out of it?" Of course. Benny hadn't thought this far. Somewhere, despite his obviously foolproof plan, he had expected to get stuck.

"Uh... I can tell you something even Ethan doesn't know?" There was silence from beyond the door. "And I'll pay you." The door clicked open.

"I'm listening,"

***

"So... what you mean to tell me... is that you have a crush on my brother and want _my_ advice on how to ask him out?" Jane said, matter-of-factly.

"Well... when you put it like that..." Benny muttered. He could feel his cheeks heating up and was starting to believe this might've been a mistake.

"Finally, took you losers long enough."

"I know it's a big ask but-" Benny started, "Wait, what?"

"Seriously, you two are basically married already. Glad you're finally making it official."

"I wish... Ethan likes Sarah. He'd never see me as anything but his friend," 

"And yet you still came to me for advice on how to get together with him?" Jane watched Benny for a moment, studying his expression. "Wow," she said suddenly, "you have it _bad._ " Benny only nodded.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Jane broke it, saying,

"Fine. I'll help you. You have to promise me one thing though," Benny braced himself, preparing to hear some ridiculously large sum of money that Jane wanted him to pay for her advice. "You better look after my brother. He deserves to be happy."

The surprise must've shown in Benny's face as Jane quickly followed her statement up by saying, "This is a one-time deal. After this, you won't get any more favours from me for free, you got that?" Benny nodded vigorously, not wanting to lose this offer.

"Better get started then," Jane said with an air that left Benny confused as to how she was only eight. "Stand up." Benny did as he was told. Jane circled him, eyes roving over him critically as though he was merely a statue in an art museum, standing to be judged. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

***

Jane was a _harsh_ judge – she drilled Benny until he was sure he would fall over from exhaustion. It was dark by the time she had deemed him Ethan-worthy. 

"You've done well." She said as she finally let him sit down. She glanced at her watch. "Ethan should be home soon. Ready to put your skills to the test?" 

That caught Benny's attention. His head snapped up. 

"What? You mean... for real?" A jolt of fear shot through him. "I- I don't think I'm ready for that... I mean... what if he says no? What if he hates me? "

"I can't imagine that he would. You've been friends for long enough now – sometimes I can't tell the two of you apart!"

Benny couldn't respond, his brain just kept coming up blank, the feeling of panic racing through him was almost overwhelming.

The front door opened then shut with a bang and Benny heard Ethan announce his arrival. There was something odd about the way he spoke – as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It made Benny happy and yet a raincloud still hung over him.

Benny listened as Ethan ran up the stairs and into his room, closing his door with a bang. Jane glanced up at Benny, silently urging him on.

Benny stood up and walked over to the door.

"He's... he's... I can't do this to him..." He could've sworn he _felt_ Jane's eye roll.

"Why not? There's nothing stopping you." Benny paused, hand on the door handle.

"What about Sarah?" He asked, struggling to prevent the feeling of defeat from overwhelming him.

"Well," Jane shrugged, "she's already dating Erica, she can't exactly date Ethan as well," 

"Wait. Sarah's dating Erica?!" Benny almost couldn't believe it and yet part of him wasn't surprised. Those two _had_ always been very close. Not to mention, this recent development put him in a much better position to ask Ethan out.

"Yeah. She told me about it. She said she wanted to keep it secret but I didn't realise she meant from you guys too." Jane glanced up at Benny who was still standing at the door, a small smile on his face. "What you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I might have a chance." And with that, Benny left the room and strode over to Ethan's room. The sudden wave of confidence he'd had seemed to slip away as the door opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled Ethan, still in his smart clothes. His face seemed to light up when he saw Benny.

"Hey, Benny," Ethan didn't seem surprised to see him. Benny should've expected that if he was honest – he was at the Morgans' house more than his own after all. "I was just about to call you. You okay?"

"Uh... I..." Benny took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "I need to tell you something." There must've been something showing on Benny's face as Ethan's smile immediately began to fade.

"Oh... come in." 

Benny walked over to Ethan's bed and sat down. Ethan closed his door before walking over and joining his friend.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

"I..." The fear and anxiety instantly welled up again and Benny was tempted for a moment to back out. Internally, he shook his head and squashed his fears down. He could do this. "If I'm honest, I've probably known for a while but this morning I realised what it was that I was feeling. Ethan, I-" he faltered for a moment, searching for the words that could truly express what he was trying to say. "You've been my best friend pretty much my entire life. I honestly don't think I could live without you, and I... Ethan... I think... I think I might-"

"Love you?" Ethan said suddenly. Benny's eyes snapped up to him, his mouth falling open in shock. 

"H- how...?"

"It took me a while to understand it but, today, when I with Sarah I just couldn't stop thinking about you and how I missed you. Benny, I think I love you too." The last sentence was spoken so softly, Benny had to strain to hear it.

"So..." Benny murmured, loud enough for only Ethan to hear, "do you want to be my boyfriend?" Ethan glanced up at Benny, meeting his eyes. He barely nodded and then suddenly his lips were on Benny's and Benny was in heaven. Ethan's lips fit perfectly against his own, his body seemed to have been made for Benny's – they just seemed to fit.

They pulled apart for barely a moment, catching their breath before both leaning back in for a second kiss.

When Benny had come up with his barely-even-half-baked plan that morning, he had never expected it to work, however, he was certainly not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if any of the characters are super OOC. I wrote this when I was having a bad day and it was more to take my mind off it than anything else. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a comment telling me what I could improve (or what you liked that would be awesome lol) but please don't post any hate or mean comments.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now. I'm planning on writing another Bethan fanfic at some point and that one is gonna be a longer one so keep your eyes peeled for that one! 
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
